TT25, Round Five
by Alby Mangroves
Summary: The Twilight Twenty Five: A series of 25 drabbles written to visual or word prompts. Exploring twenty five moments compatible with Twilight book canon.
1. Prompt 1: Sunshine Wave

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

thetwilight25[dot]com

**Prompt:** 1 - Sunshine Wave

**Pen Name:** Alby Mangroves

**Pairing/Main Character(s):** Bella

**Rating:** T

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:** thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Thanks** to Rags at Emergency Beta Service for her help, and to you, for reading.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Renee looks happy with her hand in the breeze, pretending to catch it and put it in her pocket.

Bella smiles indulgently, like she's the mother watching her child's cute antics.

It's strange that in the middle of all this brightness, she finds herself thinking of rain.

Years have passed since she had lain in bed as it poured down liquid melancholy over Charlie's roof, telling stories of soft moss and swirling fog.

There's no solitude in this hot place.

No dark underpinning, except in Bella herself.

She lives in the shadow of an enormous sunhat with her serious heart.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**A/N:** Thank you for reading.


	2. Prompt 2: Broken Glass

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

thetwilight25[dot]com

**Prompt:** 2 – Broken Glass

**Pen Name:** Alby Mangroves

**Pairing/Main Character(s):** Jasper

**Rating:** T

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:** thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Thanks** to LJ Summers at Emergency Beta Service for her help, and to you, for reading.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Unlike spilled milk, blood doesn't soak up into a paper towel.

It spreads over the surface on which it has been shed, like a viscous, crimson bubble.

Deprived of the warmth of a body to reside in, it congeals and sets with a dull skin.

Jasper's face is motionless, but underneath, he's writhing.

Bella's blood calls, even laced with glass and cake and shame.

Jasper wants that cloudy blood, though it's cold and stale. He still hears its siren call.

He wants to drop to his knees and lick it straight from the carpet like a beast.

Instead, he runs.

.


	3. Prompt 3:  Laundromat Rendezvous

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

thetwilight25[dot]com

**Prompt:** 3 – Laundromat

**Pen Name:** Alby Mangroves

**Pairing/Main Character(s):** Mike

**Rating:** T

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:** thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Thanks** to sleepyvalentina at Emergency Beta Service for her help, and to you, for reading.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Outside, beyond the Laundromat, there are starving people, horrible wars and a living, changing world.

It's full of diversity and genius in nature and man's creation, too.

People have been to the moon, for Pete's sake, or so Mike believes.

He'd never admit it; it's not cool to believe in the moon landing since "everyone knows it's a hoax".

Never mind space, wars and famine though because right now, Mike's world contracts down to pink cups.

Two generous pink cups, to be precise, peeking out from amongst Jessica's laundry.

When he looks up, she's smiling. "Want to move in together?"

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** OK, I concede that there's nothing in canon about them moving in together but I figured it was the logical next step :)


	4. Prompt 4: Pillow Talk

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

thetwilight25[dot]com

**Prompt:** 4 – Messy Bed

**Pen Name:** Alby Mangroves

**Pairing/Main Character(s):** Jasper and Alice

**Rating:** M

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:** thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Thanks** to sleepyvalentina at Emergency Beta Service for her help, and to you, for reading.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Jasper lies back on the bed, looking up through makeshift curtains.

Philadelphia sunshine cuts through the spring rain and falls across the bridge of his nose, lighting up his scarlet eyes until they glow like bloodied fireflies.

Beside him, Alice his newfound mate languidly stretches her petite body.

Jasper's skin rolls in an involuntary shudder as Alice's fingers lightly caress his hip.

She settles against him and lifts his rain-soaked shirt until he's throwing rainbow prisms.

Nimble fingers trace his battle scars, one by one.

Whispering against his skin, she both soothes and inflames him.

"Tell me about this one."

.


	5. Prompt 5: Snow On the Battlefield

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

thetwilight25[dot]com

**Prompt:** 5 – Snowy Tree

**Pen Name:** Alby Mangroves

**Pairing/Main Character(s):** Carlisle

**Rating:** T

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:** thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Thanks** to LJ Summers at Emergency Beta Service for her help, and to you, for reading.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The crack of Caius' hand against Irina's face hangs in midair like a snowflake suspended in time.

Stunned, she finally begins to fear.

Carlisle witnesses the exact moment that she realizes she has made a fatal mistake.

A tense bubble of frigid air between Aro and himself has grown to encompass the crowded clearing, and Carlisle is all too aware that the life of everyone he holds dear hangs in balance.

The informer stands immobile, now grasping the enormity of her error.

She will pay the ultimate price. Carlisle can sense it even without the benefit of his sons' gifts.

.


	6. Prompt 6: Ambivalence

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

thetwilight25[dot]com

**Prompt:** 6 – Ambivalence

**Pen Name:** Alby Mangroves

**Pairing/Main Character(s):** Gianna

**Rating:** T

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:** thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Thanks** to ms-ambrosia for her Beta help, and to you, for reading.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

When Gianna was a girl, she would ride her grandfather's horse.

_Nonno _used to say she was dancing with death, but to her, the rush was worth it.

Her search for that spike is no longer so innocent.

Every time she enters the enormous audience chamber, there is a moment of uncertainty.

She can feel it even through the excitement, like a pea hidden under twenty mattresses.

Aro grins rapaciously every time he graces her palm with his, enjoying the adrenal rush as her heart bashes around in her ribcage.

She submits wholly.

The ultimate rush lies within his power.

.


	7. Prompt 7: Clandestine

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

thetwilight25[dot]com

**Prompt:** 7 – Clandestine

**Pen Name:** Alby Mangroves

**Pairing/Main Character(s):** Alice

**Rating:** T

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:** thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Thanks** ms-ambrosia for her Beta help, and to you, for reading.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Striking a match, Alice lights the kindling in the hearth.

Focusing intently, she triangulates all the possible outcomes of her 'defection' like a vampire supercomputer.

Bella will sense the torn page is a message within a message. She will receive Alice's secret missive, then burn it on this very fire, all the while somehow managing to evade Edward and his quicksilver mind.

Bella will find Jenks while Alice runs, searching for the blindspot where halfbreeds exist.

Or so Alice hopes.

All of this just to prevent Aro's greedy mind probe from seeing their hand before they wish to play it.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I might be the only person around who hasn't seen Breaking Headboard yet, but for some reason, the final book is on my mind, as is obvious with these prompt responses. I hope they're not too odious.


	8. Prompt 8: Daydream

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

thetwilight25[dot]com

**Prompt:** 8 – Daydream

**Pen Name:** Alby Mangroves

**Pairing/Main Character(s):** Edward and Renesmee

**Rating:** T

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:** thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Thanks** ms-ambrosia for her Beta help, and to you, for reading.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Edward closes his eyes and allows his thoughts to mirror the soft hues of his daughter's sleeping mind.

Renesmee's daydream meanders through forests and glades, the colors of grass and sky reflected beneath her eyelids.

Rippling brown fields swell like a tide in her imagination, accompanied by feelings of peaceful belonging.

Lulled by Renesmee's earthy dreams, Edward sinks into the couch, his sleeping child curled like a cat in the perfect hollow between his arm and chest.

Suddenly, Edward's eyes snap open.

The fields are not fields.

They're fur.

Renesmee dreams of her wolf.

Edward scowls, his perfect peace ruined.

.


	9. Prompt 9: Friction

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

thetwilight25[dot]com

**Prompt:** 9 – Friction

**Pen Name:** Alby Mangroves

**Pairing/Main Character(s):** Aro, Marcus and Didyme

**Rating:** T

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:** thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Thanks** ms-ambrosia for her Beta help, and to you, for reading.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Aro loves his sister.

For centuries, Didyme has been the summer rain cooling his arid existence with the balm of familial love.

But, like a cat silently watching through slitted eyes, Aro has seen Marcus' bond with her supersede all others.

No longer a steadfast third of the triumvirate, Marcus has begun to dream of parting from the coven.

He wishes to live in peace with his love, leaving Aro and Caius to their own power hungry devices.

Once the balm, Didyme has become the thorn.

Aro smiles, holding Didyme's cherished head to his breast, knowing what must be done.

.


	10. Prompt 10: Insipid

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

thetwilight25[dot]com

**Prompt:** 10 – Insipid

**Pen Name:** Alby Mangroves

**Pairing/Main Character(s):** Heidi

**Rating:** T

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:** thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Thanks** ms-ambrosia for her Beta help, and to you, for reading.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

They're laughable, these tourists, with their fat jowls and overstuffed bags, hiding their money belts under overhanging guts.

Finally on that once-in-a-lifetime vacation, they're all on a quest for the ultimate happy snap.

Heidi knows from past experience that their luggage is usually full of banal novelty fridge magnets, trinkets for countless multi-chinned relations and bottles of duty free swill.

Many a suitcase has been turned out, purely for amusement.

She knows that even here, in a country renowned for its love of good food, these Neanderthals seek out their beloved McDonald's.

It, like them, tastes the same every time.

.


	11. Prompt 11: Worth Fighting For

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

thetwilight25[dot]com

**Prompt:** 11 – Worth Fighting For

**Pen Name:** Alby Mangroves

**Pairing/Main Character(s):** Benjamin

**Rating:** T

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:** thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Thanks** ms-ambrosia for her Beta help, and to you, for reading.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

They might all die tomorrow, thinks Benjamin.

There might be slaughter, with all the blood that carries the strange shapeshifter gene spilled on the battlefield.

Nomads might be no more than piles of fragrant dust, eddies on the winter breeze.

The gifted ones like Benjamin himself might find themselves forced to serve, acquired like rare beasts into an Italian menagerie and held with threats or false emotional bindings.

Yes, they might well die, he thinks.

Or, they might yet prevail, paving the way for a new order which does not crave power over them.

It's a chance they must take.

.


	12. Prompt 12: Precious Solitude

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

thetwilight25[dot]com

**Prompt:** 12 – Sitting in Tree

**Pen Name:** Alby Mangroves

**Pairing/Main Character(s):** Carmen and Tanya

**Rating:** T

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:** thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Thanks** ms-ambrosia for her Beta help, and to you, for reading.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Carmen watches the young Cullen walk briskly from the house and into the forest.

Beside her, at the kitchen window, Tanya watches, too.

Carmen senses her sister's curiosity. "Always alone, he goes."

Tanya nods, dark eyes riveted to the figure in the distance. When she moves to the door in lithe strides, Carmen is not surprised.

"Leave him, Tanya. He goes to sit by himself and think."

"I go to think, too," Tanya replies, single-minded, determined, gathering speed as she follows young Cullen to the treeline.

Carmen shakes her head ruefully. "And that is exactly why he runs from you."

.


	13. Prompt 13: Boy of Summer

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

thetwilight25[dot]com

**Prompt:** 13 – Goodbye Summer 2011

**Pen Name:** Alby Mangroves

**Pairing/Main Character(s):** Seth

**Rating:** T

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:** thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Thanks** ms-ambrosia for her Beta help, and to you, for reading.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Almost five years have passed since Seth discovered his inner wolf.

He's on the cusp of manhood, or would be if his body were allowed to age.

He leans back on his elbows, face soaking up the late July sun.

Hearing voices, he turns to watch three girls walk by, all long hair, bronzed skin and deliciously filled lycra triangles.

Seth nods, grinning lazily, reducing them to blushing, big-eyed gigglers.

They flip their hair and glance back flirtatiously over their sun-kissed shoulders.

Being nineteen going on fifteen is fine if you get a six-pack Captain America would be proud of.

.


	14. Prompt 14: Keeper Of the Flame

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

thetwilight25[dot]com

**Prompt:** 14 – Pictures

**Pen Name:** Alby Mangroves

**Pairing/Main Character(s):** Angela

**Rating:** T

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:** thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Thanks** ms-ambrosia for her Beta help, and to you, for reading.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Angela holds up one of her favorites; Eric doing his zombie impersonation, clawed hands extended toward Mike who pretends to scream girlishly.

Another is of Jessica, sitting carefree and soaking up the sun; a smiling lunchtime moment caught for posterity.

And here is Bella at the Cullens' graduation party, her dark, faraway eyes full of Edward Cullen who stands outside the shot somewhere.

Who knew they'd be married within two months!

Angela smiles, fondly touching each photograph, reminiscing.

Days of high school might be gone, friends scattered to the four winds, but the memories are right here under her fingertips.

.


	15. Prompt 15: Flawed

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

thetwilight25[dot]com

**Prompt:** 15 – I'm Sorry

**Pen Name:** Alby Mangroves

**Pairing/Main Character(s):** Edward

**Rating:** T

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:** thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Thanks** ms-ambrosia for her Beta help, and to you, for reading.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

It seems like such a hollow expression; not nearly enough.

As Edward scoops up the girl's broken body to take home to her mother, he wishes he could cry the tears she deserves.

"I'm sorry," he whispers instead.

Had he heard sooner, she might still live.

He has dispatched her killer, but that seems hollow now, too, even more so than the man's bloodless husk.

Even a sleepless vigilante cannot be everywhere at once.

More than ever, he feels hopelessness at the realization that even if he should wipe the world clean of scum, he is himself a killer, like them.

.


	16. Prompt 16: Hellraiser

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

thetwilight25[dot]com

**Prompt:** 16 – Lavish

**Pen Name:** Alby Mangroves

**Pairing/Main Character(s):** Jane

**Rating:** M

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:** thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Thanks** ms-ambrosia for her Beta help, and to you, for reading.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

When pain is all you have to give, you get creative.

Jane has dispensed it like justice, hard and unrelenting- a Volturi fist crushing the disobedient and the careless.

When enraged, she has thrown it like a missile, as sudden as a thunderbolt from Zeus and as spontaneous as a natural storm.

Someone once said she was nothing more than an impulsive child, after all.

He did not live long.

Occasionally, she bestows her gift as a glorious wave of brain-numbing agony, as lavish and grand as the licking of a whip on penitent flesh.

Jane can be generous, too.

.


	17. Prompt 17: Golden Light

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

thetwilight25[dot]com

**Prompt:** 17 – Lick

**Pen Name:** Alby Mangroves

**Pairing/Main Character(s):** Carlisle

**Rating:** M

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:** thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Thanks** ms-ambrosia for her Beta help, and to you, for reading.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Dear God in Heaven.

It's her.

She is grown, and her body is broken almost beyond recognition, but Esme's scent is unmistakable.

Distraught, Carlisle touches her mangled elbow with hands that can't shake.

Bereft, he caresses her fractured cheek with cold fingers, tucking once lustrous caramel hair behind her ear, making streaky curlicues in the blood drying on her face.

What could have driven her to want this terrible end?

Suddenly, he gasps. With fingers at her throat, he feels her heart, weak but still beating somehow.

There is still a chance to save her.

He will lick her wounds.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**A/N:** I've posted **The Flight **- a oneshot which came in 2nd in Judges Choice of the Season of our Discontent angst contest. Have you ever wanted to know about Esme's human life? Such a poignant tragedy, barely touched on in canon- I hope I did her justice. This drabble could almost be the continuation.


	18. Prompt 18: Into the Void

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

thetwilight25[dot]com

**Prompt:** 18 – Pitch

**Pen Name:** Alby Mangroves

**Pairing/Main Character(s):** Bella and Laurent

**Rating:** T

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:** thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Thanks** ms-ambrosia for her Beta help, and to you, for reading.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Dark as deepest night.

Black as raven's wings, with barely a corona of ruby visible around the void.

Bella struggles against the opaque trance, but just like an animal in a tar pit, the more she struggles, the deeper she sinks.

There is no way back from those pitch eyes once they hold you in their dull, flat depths.

Nothing that goes in ever comes out again.

Her veiled warnings are empty, and they both know it.

Laurent's dead eyes seem to speak along with their owner's sleek killer's voice.

"It will be quick," they say.

Bella knows they lie.

.


	19. Prompt 19: Stone Cold Heat

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

thetwilight25[dot]com

**Prompt:** 19 – Tingle

**Pen Name:** Alby Mangroves

**Pairing/Main Character(s):** Emmett and Rosalie

**Rating:** M

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:** thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Thanks** ms-ambrosia for her Beta help, and to you, for reading.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

It begins as a glance.

Barely a hint, but Emmett knows.

Suddenly, the air is charged between them, crackling like lightning inside a plasma globe.

Outside, storm clouds gather, while inside, Rosalie stalks like a sleek panther.

The fine hairs on the back of Emmett's neck stand on end, and suddenly his clothes are too tight, too many, too everything.

He gravitates toward her, following her from the house slowly, then gathering speed as they race the wind through the woodland.

Saplings fall and wildlife scatters as Rosalie and Emmett finally come together, rocks colliding in a landslide of lust.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**A/N:** These drabbles are making me fall in love with canon again. How about you? Or, do you prefer AH fic?


	20. Prompt 20: The Menace

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

thetwilight25[dot]com

**Prompt:** 20 – Vanish

**Pen Name:** Alby Mangroves

**Pairing/Main Character(s):** Victoria

**Rating:** M

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:** thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Thanks** ms-ambrosia for her Beta help, and to you, for reading.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

In a flurry of breakers, Victoria's bright orange corkscrews dissolve into dark and deadly seaweed.

So close, just a few good strokes away, the human floats like a limp buoy.

One flick of her ankle and Victoria is there, her prey's drifting hair almost within reach.

A thin ribbon of blood disperses like ink into the sea and the killer snarls, first in bloodlust, then in fury.

She senses the presence of a changeling nearby, its lupine stink carried on the current.

Slinking away on the outgoing tide, she bides her time, sinking like stone out of the dog's reach.

.


	21. Prompt 21: Ghosts of Empires Past

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

thetwilight25[dot]com

**Prompt:** 21 – Lifesaver

**Pen Name:** Alby Mangroves

**Pairing/Main Character(s):** Stefan

**Rating:** M

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:** thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Thanks** ms-ambrosia for her Beta help, and to you, for reading.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

It's the closest thing to excitement Stefan has felt in some time.

Decades.

No, centuries.

In fact, he hasn't been this interested in anything since the bloodbath promised by the Christians back at the turn of the last millennium.

The wait for Armageddon back in 999 had been exhilarating.

The promise of all that damnation had made him giddy.

He had imagined rivers of blood, flowing from throats of peasants and gentry alike.

Now, as he and Vladimir prepare to travel to unfamiliar shores, his dead heart would stutter if it could, at the promise of another kind of apocalypse.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**A/N:** I hope you all had a wonderful Holiday weekend! Alby


	22. Prompt 22: The Simple Things

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

thetwilight25[dot]com

**Prompt:** 22 – Butterfly

**Pen Name:** Alby Mangroves

**Pairing/Main Character(s):** Renesmee

**Rating:** T

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:** thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Thanks** ms-ambrosia for her Beta help, and to you, for reading.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sometimes, Renesmee feels like her entire life is about running.

She runs to hunt, to keep up with her family, forever on her toes to chase and to catch.

She runs at Jake's side, and sometimes, she grips his rusty brown flanks with her thighs while he runs for them both.

She loves the wind roughing her clothes, letting it whip at her legs as she careens through the landscape.

But there are moments of stillness to relish, too. Human moments.

She finds her soul in a spring crocus breaking through the snow or a chrysalis releasing beauty from within.

.


	23. Prompt 23: The Secret Garden

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

thetwilight25[dot]com

**Prompt:** 23 – Couple Covering Eyes

**Pen Name:** Alby Mangroves

**Pairing/Main Character(s):** Edward and Bella

**Rating:** T

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:** thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Thanks** ms-ambrosia for her Beta help, and to you, for reading.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Of all life's pleasures Edward thought beyond his reach, this one is exceptional.

What he most resented from all others, he craves and desires from his wife; touching her thoughts has become a most coveted gift.

Bella's mind, once as silent as a marble tomb, now resounds with life and color.

She has found the gateway into this secret garden, and allows him into its most inner sanctum.

If he ever had doubts about the honesty in her eyes and the truth of her lips, he need only be gathered up under her shield to know them to be baseless.

.


	24. Prompt 24: Pariah

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

thetwilight25[dot]com

**Prompt:** 24 – Man in Woods

**Pen Name:** Alby Mangroves

**Pairing/Main Character(s):** Nahuel

**Rating:** T

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:** thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Thanks** ms-ambrosia for her Beta help, and to you, for reading.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

He steps lightly, silent feet on springy moss.

Lean and spare, he runs with the jaguar, feared by any creature downwind of his scent.

Neither he nor they know what he is, only that he is certain death.

He is not human as his mother was before he killed her with his own grisly arrival, nor is he stone like his aunt, whom he created with a poisonous bite.

Somewhere in between, he hovers like a leaf not quite ready to fall from its branch.

"What am I?" he whispers into the rainforest.

A killer from birth, Nahuel walks alone.

.


	25. Prompt 25: Family

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

thetwilight25[dot]com

**Prompt:** 25 – Wedding Cake

**Pen Name:** Alby Mangroves

**Pairing/Main Character(s):** Esme

**Rating:** T

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:** thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Thanks** ms-ambrosia for her Beta help, and to you, for reading.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Following the sunset, Esme returns home, her tawny hair windblown from hunting.

Inside, Alice greets her by tucking a fuchsia orchid behind her ear, smoothing disheveled hair with lithe fingers then dancing away like a woodland sprite.

Surprised by the sweet gesture, Esme touches the delicate flower and pans around the house.

She smiles, realizing that they each wear a matching bloom.

Even Emmett has one, though he dissects his, separating stalk from petals as he watches Edward and Jasper battle in a game.

Esme's undead heart swells with love when they all live under the same roof like this.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**A/N:** Thanks for reading my 25 drabbles, I hope you like some of them, let me know, won't you? Thanks to Ooza for organizing and running this round so seamlessly. Cheers!


End file.
